


【润智】温泉与结草虫与爱情

by Wureswe



Series: 早年黑历史为主 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe





	1. Chapter 1

一.  
大野智是一只结草虫。准确地说，是结草虫精灵。  
说是结草虫精灵，实际上和结草虫比起来，除了长了副人类的样子就没什么差别，都是一样黑黑的皮肤小小的个子，每天背着片叶子到处跑，躲在草地里就找不见影。  
关于结草虫精灵和真正的结草虫到底有什么区别，大野妈妈是这么对他解释的：“普通的结草虫就只是结草虫而已，而我们结草虫精灵，是可以变成人类的！”  
大野继续低头研究自己刚捡来的叶子，对这个话题没什么兴趣。  
“不过啊——”妈妈说得很兴高采烈的样子，“只有找到自己喜欢的人类，并且对方也喜欢自己，才能完成这个转变哦。”  
嗯……感觉叶边稍微有点残缺啊。大野想着。  
“妈妈就是找不到喜欢的人类，才不得不退而求其次和你爸爸在一起了。唉……一次也好，真想看看我们家里出个成功转变的孩子啊。”  
明明一天到晚和爸爸关系好得热恋中的情侣也要嫉妒的，大野刚想开口，被妈妈拽到眼前恳切要求了。  
“所以啊，孩子你一定要找个人类女孩子在一起，这样子就可以了却妈妈一桩心愿了。”  
大野眨巴眨巴眼睛：“我对谈恋爱没兴趣啊。”  
“哎呀，这种事又不是你说没兴趣就能解决的，到了时机你也就懂了。一个也好，难道长这么大你就没有一个看着对眼的人类么？”

顺带一提，大野智先生当时马上就要进入30代的年纪。

大野思索了一会儿，左手握拳拍击在右掌上：“啊，我觉得这家温泉旅馆的那个少爷长得挺好看的。”

之后过了很多年，大野智都清清楚楚地记得当时自己妈妈仿佛天塌下来的脸色。  
那次莫名其妙的谈话以莫名其妙的方式结尾，大野妈妈铁青着脸色念叨着“这不是真的这不是真的”转身出了房间以后一连几天没和大野说过话，然后以一种释然大度的笑容抓着大野的手边拍边说：“孩子长大了有了自己的想法，妈妈想通了，你该去寻找自己的幸福，妈妈不会拦着你，去吧！”  
大野还没想明白这是怎么回事，就被妈妈一把鼻涕一把泪地送出了家门，妈妈一掉眼泪，他鼻子也开始发酸，最后糊里糊涂搬出了自己家。  
等到过了几个月他终于发现妈妈到底误会了什么，他已经自己生活很长时间了。

说实在的大野根本没那个意思，当时会说出那个少爷长得好看之类的话纯粹是脑袋一时发热想着赶紧结束话题，没想到变成现在这个状态。  
再怎么说，他也不觉得松本润一个人类能和他在一起，更何况比起松本那张总有点歪的笑脸，还是隔壁仓鼠精更符合他审美。  
他把这话跟温泉旅馆的看门犬二宫一提，被狠狠地耻笑了一通：“你还敢说，好像凭你那副小身板有的挑似的。再说那只仓鼠有什么好的？一天到晚钻墙过来找吃的，挤得进来挤不出去，我天天给他搬走一块砖，那堵墙都要塌了。”  
大野撇撇嘴没接话，反正你跟樱井翔熟你怎么说都行，要是别的鼠精进来找食物不被你咬着尾巴扔到墙外去。

大野家住在松本家开的温泉旅馆的房后草丛里，一家人在小土包里挖了房子生活。  
结草虫精灵从生出来的时候就有神智，不过大野出生时有点迟钝，半天没说一句话，吓得爸爸妈妈姐姐团团转，后来才知道他就这个性子，非感兴趣话题不理非必须事情不做，连结草虫天职的捡叶子都被他排在画画钓鱼和面包的后面（鬼才知道结草虫家里哪来的面包），每天抱着片叶子坐在草丛里晒太阳，小日子过得别提有多悠闲。  
直到三年后夏日的一个夜晚，大野正抱着一块石头望着仙草冰一样的夜空数星星，就听见旅馆里面吵吵嚷嚷的，有许多人跑来跑去的身影映在纸窗上，不知道过了多长时间，就听见房间里传来一阵啼哭声，还有女人喜极而泣的哭声。  
后来这位旅馆家好不容易盼来的小少爷第一次被抱出来看自家外面景色时，大野就在草丛里远远地望着这个小孩子。之后的二十几年里，他也一直这样看着这个叫“松本润”的小少爷，看着他颤颤巍巍地学走路，看着他咯咯疯笑着在榻榻米上跑来跑去，看着他坐在长廊里一脸羞涩喜悦的读着别家姑娘送来的情信，看着他从包子脸长成深轮廓，从小少年变为美青年。  
大野智一直都在看着他，但松本润大概永远也不会知道有这么一个小小的存在一直在他身边。

二.  
每到盛夏台风来袭的时候，都是结草虫们最痛苦的时候，狂风暴雨会摧毁他们的房屋，把他们吹到不知名的地方，连一颗雨滴都可能置他们于死地。  
大野抱着自己刚捡来的叶子哆哆嗦嗦站在寒风里，叫苦不迭地想着自己怎么就这么倒霉，偏偏赶上这么个时候出来，明明出门时看天色还觉得不太可能下雨，却突然下了暴雨，他只能被困在回家的路上，抱着旅馆长廊的柱子战战兢兢地等什么时候雨能下的小一点好回家，手里还死死拽着今天刚找到的很符合自己审美趣味的叶子。  
难得找到的没有残损叶边纹路走势也很漂亮的好叶子，大野哆嗦着，欲哭无泪地看见房檐上又砸下一大颗水滴生生将他手里的负重又提高了些难度。  
如果雨水只是会打湿叶子倒也无所谓了，毕竟大野这么多年钓鱼也不是白给的（至于到底怎么钓就是技术问题了还是鬼知道的理论暂请不要深究），手脚并用巴在木头柱子的边角木茬上，把手上叶子往怀里挪了挪，打算保持这么一个壁花状态捱到雨停，突然就觉得有点不对劲。  
哪里不对劲呢？  
他伸手抓抓头发，另一只手又很没危机感地摸摸鼻子，没想出个所以然来。  
然后他就直直地掉了下去。  
天可怜见，他抓着的木头茬子都让他拽掉了，不掉下去才奇怪。

关于大野通常的行走捡叶子日程及路线，有必要在这里说明一下。  
毕竟身材性格摆在那里，要求他日行八万里就为了找几片叶子是不太可能的。相反，捡叶子这项工程在大野的计划表里，是排在每天睡到日上三竿、四处晃悠找灵感晒太阳、明窥几眼吃午饭的松本和跟二宫聊天互相调戏几下之后的。要是赶上樱井钻墙过来的时候，还要再加上一条陪聊陪饭陪饭后运动——最后那项是二宫强制加的，要不然那堵隔着桂花楼和旅馆的墙真的迟早有一天会被拆垮。  
而找叶子这项工程，本来应该是结草虫兢兢业业投入一生精力热情并以钢铁般意志为之奋斗的伟大事业，到了大野这里，就变成每天沿着固定的路线，来到固定的树根下，找几片不那么固定的叶子，爬到固定的树梢上晃荡几下，着陆在长廊栏杆的固定位置上，然后根据当天心情随意散散步回家。  
对于大野的消极怠工态度，二宫向来表示不赞成，他是靠死工资（骨头）过日子，追求一分钱一分货甚至是没有货也给钱的实际效益。而樱井倒是很乐观，欣赏欣赏大野的画作或者陪着钓钓鱼，因为个头相仿，也能理解彼此的兴趣，毕竟总不能要求二宫看清和他尾巴尖差不多大的画作。

当然，这都是与人类世界并无甚关系的小小物语。

松本悠闲地坐在纸窗前，在蒸腾的湿意中不自觉微微翘起嘴角。  
“今天的雨很有情趣呢。”身后进来收拾餐具的女佣欢快地搭了句话。  
“是啊，雨势也不大。不过再过段时间就是台风季节了，那时候就没这么雅致的雨景了。”松本说着，站起身来，道：“我出去看看。”  
女佣叫住他：“不用拿伞吗？”  
他笑了笑：“我只是去长廊走走，淋不湿的。”

大野很狼狈地从水里爬出来，踩到叶子上的时候还很不稳当地晃了晃。差点又掉下去。  
木板长年累月经受人们的踩踏，留下一个个不大不小的凹坑，下雨时的积水在大野看来简直就是一片湖泊。而他现在正被困在这片湖中央，原本还想带回家好好珍藏的树叶成了他脚下唯一生的指望。  
叶片在水面上荡漾着，时不时因为微小的水花引起一阵阵让他心惊肉跳的晃荡。  
雨势丝毫不减，水面上的波荡越来越大，要是没有奇迹发生，估计大野智先生今天就要栽在这里了。

松本闲庭信步走在吱嘎作响的木板上，在雨雾中望着自家绿意葱茏的庭院，心情也仿佛被雨水冲洗过般，几乎要哼出几句歌来。  
要是相叶雅纪在，八成要笑他文艺病又犯了。  
松本正走着，突然觉得好像听见了什么声音。  
大概是幻听吧，这时候哪来的人会喊救命？他想着，刚想转身回房间，又听见了一声细小的呼喊。  
“……？”他回头看了看，别说人了，鬼影都没有一只。  
可是刚才那声呼救又实在不像他臆想出来的。  
松本疑惑地四处打量了一番，突然发现地面上有什么东西在扑腾。

大野简直叫苦不迭，本来踩着一块实在没着落的“陆地”就够让他胆战心惊的了，没想到突然之间山河动摇地面巨颤，叶子晃了晃直接把他晃进了水里。  
他倒不是没经历过地震，但那时候地面再怎么晃荡好歹也不至于让他摔进水里，加上个头小，活动也方便，有惊无险也能熬过去。  
但现在不一样，平时喜欢钓鱼和能不能潜水完全不是一回事。  
就在他呛了好几口水，开始认真地走马灯想虫生感言时，就被一只大手从水里拎了出来。

奇迹发生了。


	2. Chapter 2

三.  
松本很感兴趣地打量着手里这个近一指头高的小人。  
整个人都湿漉漉的，刘海很可怜地被打湿贴在额头上，还没搞清状况似的愣愣地眨了几下眼，然后头抬起来看着他的眼睛，有点黑的圆脸上慢慢转变成惊恐的神情。  
还没惊恐完，他脸一皱，又打了个小小的喷嚏。  
松本没忍住笑意，笑了一半觉得实在有些失礼，变成闷在口腔里的噗嗤一声。

大野那颗并不幼小单纯的心灵在短短几分钟里一再受到了现实的沉重打击。  
本来以为一条命报废在这里三十年后又是个好渔民，没想到突然差点被一座庞然大物揪得窒息而死。本来发现脱离深水潭以为得救了，然后就看见一双莫名熟悉就是过于清晰的眼睛在盯着自己看。  
如果你曾经花了三十一年时间在暗处观察一个人的生活而这个人有一天突然站在你面前与你正面相对，相信你也会和大野先生一样不知如何是好的。  
一时间大野吓得连言语都找不到了，只能微张着嘴死死盯着松本。  
他想着反正这么多年看这小子也没有折磨弱小生灵的精神疾病应该不至于一张嘴把我给吞了，即使一点也好要是能用我炯炯有神的目光威慑住他——

一阵冷风吹来，他没忍住。一个响亮的喷嚏。

“……”大野僵住了。  
“……噗……”这是松本那口憋得中途半段的笑声。

这人（？）丢大了。

大野恨不得赶紧找个坑把自己埋了，可惜整个身子都被松本的手包着。  
大野也很想跳起来吼一句你笑什么笑，可惜他怕松本一甩手直接给他扔哪个犄角旮旯让他再也找不到回家的路。  
所以他只能红着脸沉默地等松本笑完，对自己说道：“你是什么人？”

他也不知道怎么说，总不能说我不是人吧。  
总之为了挽回一下刚才失去的面子，他咳嗽了几声，站起来整理了下衣服，才慢悠悠开口说道：“我叫大野智，是结草虫精灵。”

 

手里的小人似乎被他的态度搞得有些尴尬了，红着脸微微鼓着脸颊盯着他不说话。  
松本很快收起笑意，拿出初次见面的严肃态度问道：“你是什么人？”  
然后对方口中吐出一个他听都没听过的名词。  
结草虫精灵？那是什么？精灵的一种？话说这世界上还真的有精灵这种生物？  
他脑子里冒出一连串的问题，不禁都有些怀疑自己是不是在做梦，不由自主地按了按大野的头以确认他到底是否存在。  
你说看都看见了抓也抓到了，再干出这种类似要把对方捏死在五指山下的行为，换成哪个普通人也要不满。  
可惜大野不是一个普通人，也不能算是一只普通的结草虫精灵。  
想当初和二宫初次见面时差点被人家叼嘴里嚼巴嚼巴吃了，大野现在还是每天找他玩得很欢，成天任着二宫上下其手，锻炼出一身即使被咬着腰带扔到空中掉下来还能照样没事似的拍拍灰爬到二宫鼻子尖上蹦跶的强韧神经。  
顺带一提，樱井曾经经不住他们撺掇来过一次，摔到地上以后半天好容易爬起来，一把鼻涕一把泪捂脸跑走了。之后二宫用这一招乐此不疲地调戏了他好几年。

说回大野现在的情况。  
被结结实实按了一下头以后，他直接坐了回去。  
还是很丢脸的后摔式坐法，他甚至觉得听见了“啪叽”一声。  
他这才意识到，眼前这个人是可以轻而易举取他性命的存在。  
这和他观察了这个人无关，不论松本到底是怎样的性格，温柔也罢骄傲也好，都只是针对人类的一面。只要他有这个心思，随时都可以捏死自己。  
曾经捧着女孩子递来的情书一字一句翻来覆去慢慢揣摩再一点点考虑回信的松本也好，抱着枯死的鲜花哭得死去活来的松本也好，坐在纸窗边看着窗外如水月色伤春悲秋的松本也好，都和大野智毫无干系。

松本看着大野突然红起来的双眼愣住了。  
“你、你怎么了？”他不知怎么就有些手足无措起来，“对不起，我……”  
大野回过神来，揉揉眼睛吸吸鼻子，说道：“没什么，我自己没站稳而已。”  
他整个人身上都笼罩着一层阴云，看上去失落又无措，完全不像没什么的样子。  
松本看他这样，心里也难受起来，想着自己之前的行为对初次见面的人（？）似乎也太失礼，睫毛闪了闪说道：“要进屋休息一下吗？”  
大野吓了一跳，心说你这跟我说了能有几句话就要把我往家里带以前看你和妹子谈恋爱怎么没见你动作这么迅速过，然后就发现自己似乎也没什么发言权，自己都在人家手里，随便松本想把他往哪儿带都行。  
反正外面雨还在下，去哪儿都成了。他望着越来越近的拉门，自暴自弃地想。

松本把大野小心翼翼放到榻榻米上，又找了块毛巾，拿在手里想了想，用剪刀剪了一小块递给大野。  
即使这样还是有点大，毛巾相对于大野的身体尺寸倒像是浴巾，他嗫嚅句谢谢接过来，把自己包进去。  
松本在一旁看着他蹂躏自己的头发和衣服，再伸出头来时，一头乱糟糟的软毛冲着各个方向呈放射状分布。  
他强迫症一时没忍住，伸出指甲尖顺了顺大野的头发。  
大野抿着唇任他碰，觉得耳朵好像被温热的手指碰了几下变得有点烫。好容易松本觉得差不多了，他便抱着毛巾愣愣地站着看他。

一时间房间里安静下来，空气变得诡异的尴尬。  
松本便主动开口说话：“那个，是大野桑吧？初次见面，我是松本润。”  
大野有点无语，想我当然知道你是谁，而且都这时候了你才想起来要自我介绍也真是不容易，结果也只是弯弯腰说啊你好初次见面请多关照。  
“大野桑是结草虫精灵来着吧…请问那到底是什么？”松本问道。  
大野也不知道怎么跟他解释，摸摸鼻尖歪着头想了想回答道：“就和结草虫差不多吧，只不过长得比较像人类而已。”  
他说完，自己都觉得是废话。  
松本倒没怎么介意，继续问道：“也就是说，精灵啊妖怪啊这些生物，都是实际存在的喽？”  
“是啊，动物的妖怪什么的我也认识一只来着的。不过一般来说我们是不应该出现在人类的生活中的，因为只是像传说一样的存在嘛……”大野说着，又揉揉鼻子，“所以请不要告诉别人我的事情好吗？会很麻烦的。”  
松本点点头，又笑了起来：“放心吧。这种事说出去，别人会以为我疯了的。”

也许是因为生平第一次遇见精灵（不是才怪），松本对他的兴趣相当浓厚，很没有三十代样子的一个劲查户口，小到怎么生火吃饭大到如何结婚生子，几个小时里把大野家里情况摸了个遍。  
大野倒是没什么自己把自己卖了的自觉，在他看来反正自己都明着暗着把松本的生活看全了，回报点自己的情报也没什么。

松本家的女佣则是站在门外战战兢兢听着自家少爷不知跟谁在房间里聊得开心，考虑着要不要告诉夫人改天找个医生检查下少爷的精神状态。  
她就说不应该老让隔壁那位相叶桑进门，桂花楼家的豆腐被自家人坑惨以后就被端出来坑别人了。

 

四.  
外面的雨声缠绵不绝，丝毫没有停歇的意思。大野忧心忡忡地捧着米粒坐在窗边，时不时低头啃一口，脸颊随着嚼啊嚼的动作变得鼓鼓囊囊很好戳的样子。  
松本也端着茶碗坐在他旁边，低头看看他，再望望夜空，嘴唇抿起来。  
已经很晚了。也不知道这场雨要下到什么时候。  
刚入夜的时候晚饭就被端了上来，大野藏在桌子下面，听见上面没有什么声音了才探着小脑袋往上看，闻着香味，居然又打了个喷嚏。  
松本听见动静便问道：“大野桑，你该不会是感冒了吧？”  
“也许吧。”大野摸摸鼻子。  
松本皱起眉：“精灵也会感冒吗？”  
大野点点头：“是啊，春天的时候也会得花粉症，晒久了太阳也会变黑，和人类没什么差别的。”  
“那除了个子小需要捡叶子生活以外，你们到底和人类有什么不同啊？”  
大野语塞，然后突然想起自家妈妈跟他说过的那段话，没多想脱口而出道：“我们可以变成人类。”  
松本挑眉，很惊奇地问道：“诶？怎么变？”  
是啊，怎么变来着？  
妈妈当时跟他说的，如果找到喜欢的人类，并且对方也可以喜欢自己，就可以完成转变了。  
然后他说了什么来着？  
哦想起来了，他说我觉得这家旅馆的少爷……

“我也不知道！”  
松本被突然提高声线的大野吓了一跳：“为什么？”  
大野耳根子都红了：“……就是不知道啊，没人跟我说过这个。”  
是吗……松本歪了下头，也没再去关注这件事。

所以说不管是人类还是结草虫，都是要为自己说过的话负责任的。

吃晚饭时松本很诚心地邀请大野要不要吃一点东西。不过因为大野拿不动餐具，只能由松本把食物夹给他吃。  
“可是结草虫能吃人类的食物吗？不会消化不良？”  
松本边在盘子里挑拣着适合大野尺寸的菜叶，想了想觉得还是有必要问一句。  
大野举着松本递过来的筷子尖说完谢谢咬了一口，软乎乎笑着地点头：“好吃。”  
“……”  
“没关系的，平时我们吃的都是人类也能吃的野菜，像紫苏啊款冬花什么的。”说着又低头咬了一口，“不过能吃到人类食物的机会还是很少的。这个真好吃啊……”  
本来松本还觉得自家的食物被夸奖了挺高兴的，在大野把桌上所有食物啃了口表示全部都很好吃以后才发现他只是不挑食而已。

松本按照大野的要求夹了一粒米递给他，自己也开始吃饭。  
大野眼看着还留着自己牙印的墨鱼被松本放进嘴里，嘴唇动了动，没敢说话。  
……不知道有没有沾到口水。

松本吃完饭，大野还没啃完那粒米，似乎大有打包带回家继续啃的意思。  
雨不停地下，大野不停地吃。  
最后他终于不吃了。  
不是因为雨停了他可以回家了，而是吃饱了。  
这该怎么办呢？大野撑着脸忧郁地望着外面，夜路泥泞不堪不说，还很有可能摔进水坑里，只有傻瓜才会现在出去找死。  
他不是傻瓜，他还想多活几年。  
但也不能一直赖在这里。才第一次见面就留宿人家，传出去影响多不好。

也不想想直到现在他妈妈都以为自家儿子取向有问题。

松本倒是很体贴，看着大野脸色就知道他在烦恼什么，问道：“大野桑，接下来要怎么办？要回去吗？”  
“如果能回的话……”大野皱着眉，“但是看上去实在很难走啊。”  
“我可以送你回去的，反正对我来说也没几步远。”  
雨中邂逅带进家里吃饭再送回家，你真当我不知道人类泡妹子是什么步骤啊。大野腹诽道。  
泡结草虫也一样。总之他摇了摇头。  
曾经被送出家门前的对话历历在目，他实在不希望让那些话成为现实。

松本的房间是不能多呆的，家是不能不回的，雨是很难停下来的。  
那怎么办呢？大野思索了一会儿，刷一下站起来，扯了扯松本的衣袖。  
力气太小，分毫未动。好在松本注意到他的动作，弯下腰低头看他：“嗯？”

妈呀睫毛怎么离得这么近。

大野被松本清浅的瞳色和浓密的睫毛晃得眼晕，猛地后退一步，狠狠眨了两下眼睛才开口：“那个，能带我去找你们家门口那只看门犬吗？”  
松本被他问愣了。  
在他看见大野熟门熟路顺着二宫的爪子爬到他背上抓紧一撮毛稳住自己以后，震惊的心情又翻了一番。  
“……你们很熟？”他艰难地问了出来。  
大野很理所当然地点了点头，二宫则从鼻子里喷出一口气作为回应。  
好吧，既然是精灵，这种事也应该是很正常的，松本努力消化这一事实，想了想又很惊讶地问道：“难道他也是妖怪什么的？”  
这次不是大野回答他的。  
二宫一脚蹬在松本衣摆上，留下一个泥爪印。  
大野扯了扯二宫背上的毛让他冷静点，抬起头跟松本解释：“NINO只是普通的动物，他很嫌弃妖怪的。”  
二宫很配合地又狠狠踩了踩地上泥水，溅了几滴泥点子在松本衣服上。  
“……”松本不得不继续接受自家向来窝在小屋里不出来却很受老头子欢迎的看门犬居然还有如此人性化一面的事实。  
“可是不都是说妖怪是很强的吗？为什么要嫌弃他们？”  
大野继续解释：“那都是传说啦，现在的妖怪大多数都只有很少的力量，我们就认识一只除了脸和脑袋以外都很残念的鼠妖。”  
松本觉得这个话题不能再聊下去了。不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得能看懂那个叫NINO的看门犬脸上的神情。  
明晃晃一句话：你这愚蠢的人类。

为了避免明天家里晚饭吃狗肉，松本赶紧把他们俩送走了。临走前还很温和地和大野说了声下次有时间再聊。  
大野胡乱嗯嗯啊啊应付了一声，他倒也想再多说几句，可惜他刚开口二宫就撒开腿跑走了。  
到了大野家门口，二宫直接把他甩下来，拎着他衣领子把他放到门口铜钱草叶子上，劈头盖脸一通训：“你怎么回事？还嫌招他不够多？上赶着给自己找麻烦？”  
大野嗫嚅着道：“又不是我找上他的……”  
“那还能是他跑进你家硬把你揪出去的？你知不知道被人类发现精灵的存在会引发多大的麻烦？还有刚才那些关于妖怪的话题，你到底跟他说了多少这边的事情？”  
“也没多少，他问我就回答了……不是NINO你不知道之前发生了什么事，我差点被淹死，被他救起来了才会被发现的。他也答应我不会说出去的。”  
二宫差点没忍住一爪子拍死他：“答应你有什么用，人类彼此之间都不能互相信任，还会遵守跟你的约定吗？”  
大野也不知道这句话哪里触动了他神经，跳起来申辩：“他不是那种人！”  
“你怎么就知道他不是那种人，”二宫哼了一声，“别跟我扯你那些三十多年的痴汉经历。我只知道要是他把这些话告诉别人，你们就很可能被人从温暖的小窝里抓出去放到实验台上解剖，人类的科学发展史前进一大步，你们的历史后退一大步，甚至可能从世界上消失。”  
大野声音哽在喉咙里，很委屈地低下头小声地说我就是知道啊他不会说出去的。而且我也不是痴汉啦明明就是他自己一天到晚不好好穿衣服还总在窗户边晃悠。  
“跑题了！”二宫挥挥爪子，看他的样子又有些心软，言辞上还是放松一些：“好吧就算他真的不会说出去，那你现在想怎么办？还真要和他做朋友？”  
“我也不知道……”大野继续垂头丧气，“不过反正他也不会主动来找我的，说不定过了一段时间他就忘记这件事了。”  
二宫道:“你说的容易，哪来这么好的事情。”  
大野没说话，但他唯独对这件事很有把握。  
对松本来说，大野的出现连一段小插曲都算不上，顶多就是他生命中再小不过的一个空节拍，跳过他，照样能进行的很好。  
他一直都很有自知之明，这次也一样。他很清楚松本并不会怎么重视与他的相遇。  
因为双方根本不在一个水平线上，松本可以帮助他关照他，不过只是把这当成捡一只流浪狗回家照顾过几天再送给愿意饲养的人家，与大野的意志没有多少关系。  
大概今后都不会再有什么交集了吧，大野摸摸鼻子，努力忽视胸中突然涌现出的悲酸。

题外话①  
过了几天松本家里请进来一位据说是精神科权威的山羊胡老头子。  
开门见山问松本：小伙子有自言自语的习惯吗。  
是有一点，比如说回到没人的家里会说我回来了，自己一个人睡觉时喜欢说晚安什么的，有什么问题吗。  
不，没什么大问题。山羊胡子又检查了一下松本的身体问题，摇摇头说要走。  
女佣紧张兮兮凑上去问医生我们家少爷有没有不对劲的地方啊。  
有。  
诶真的有？是什么？严不严重？  
不严重，就是小伙子年轻气壮精血旺盛还容易寂寞，赶紧找个人作伴吧。


	3. Chapter 3

五.  
夏季梅雨过去以后紧接着就是台风季，再呆在地面上很容易被吹走，结草虫精灵们这时候都会搬到地下住一段时间。  
大野每天忙活自家天花板漏水就累得要死，听见地面上动静小一点时还要通通排气口，也顾不上画画捡叶子什么的，自然也没有时间回想几个月前和松本的相遇。  
偶尔樱井会打洞进来，给他带一点麻婆豆腐。有时候是加在冰淇淋中，有时候是夹在面包里，大野都一样赞着好吃全吞进肚里，樱井则在一旁频频点头嗯你要是爱吃明天我再给你带。  
大野问他，诶你最近怎么这么闲，平常不是还在家里读报纸什么的吗？  
樱井摇摇头叹口气，黑亮大眼睛里有几分和长相身材不相符的忧郁，唉你不知道，相叶君最近忙着躲相亲，天天往你们这里跑，也就每天回来给我喂几顿麻婆豆腐，其他时间都找不到人影，哪有闲心给我买报纸。  
他躲相亲往这儿跑干什么。  
还不是因为那个什么松本少爷自带招惹桃花气场，只要把女人往他面前一带谁还会记得相亲那码子事。唉这都是相叶君跟我说的，我到现在还没见过那个松本润呢，他长得有那么好看吗？  
……还行吧。大野记忆里残留的浓密睫毛琥珀眼瞳一下子跳出来，眨了几下眼睛，不自觉抖抖鼻子，顿了顿继续说道，不过我更喜欢翔酱的脸哦。很帅嘛。  
哦哦那真是谢谢。樱井笑了笑，白净门牙在幽闭的地下格外亮眼。  
话说你还真要整个台风季都缩在这里？他抬抬屁股躲过头上掉下来的水滴。  
大野微微皱起眉头。是啊怎么了，过去几年不都是这样吗？  
可是最近据说这几家都要整修，要是这里的庭院被修剪了，说不定你们都要搬家。  
我没听说过这件事啊。  
我也是听桂花楼家的伙计说的。总之我看这附近的精灵都在找房子计划搬家，你也找时间好好看看吧。  
搬家吗……大野脸纠成一团，好麻烦啊。

在松本家庭院都住了三十多年了，突然一下子说要搬家，大野也不知如何是好，便找个风雨小一点的日子回家里和父母商量了一下。  
“我们早就知道了哦。”妈妈边收拾着行李边这么说道。  
大野愣住：“诶？”  
“你不知道吗？我们前几天就把搬家的地点选好了。”爸爸把茶杯放回桌上，“还让二宫君通知你一声来着。”  
“我这几天没看见他啊……”  
大野晃出家门，在草丛里上蹿下跳跑到二宫住的小屋附近，一下子刹住脚步。

一个看上去挺眼熟的年轻男人正举着骨头在那只看上去应该是在翻白眼的柴犬眼前晃悠。  
嘴里还不住念叨着ほらほら是骨头哦想不想吃。

是相叶啊。大野顺着草杆爬到花瓣上，冲二宫挥挥手。  
隔壁中华饭店的少东家，个性天然开朗，自带吸引动物气场，从小到大百兽丛中过片叶不沾身，唯一吃的败仗就是在二宫这里，自从初遇摸头被咬了手以后越挫越勇，有时间就跑来专门找他联络感情，不过大多数情况下都是被无视个彻底。  
怪不得二宫不能来找他，本来能出来活动的时间就少，还摊上相叶天天往这里跑的时候，大概遇上晴天也要被堵在家里出不来。  
二宫头一偏看见站在野花上蹦跶的大野，很不耐烦地挥挥爪子，示意他等会儿再过来。  
不巧这一举动落在相叶眼里变成对他辛苦勾搭的回应，当即双眼放光越发激动地推销着手里的骨头。  
二宫干脆地抬抬脑袋爪子一伸把骨头夺过来，没等相叶有什么反应，转过身去屁股冲外正对着相叶的脸。

好不容易相叶被松本叫进屋里吃饭，二宫摇着尾巴从小屋里走出来，大野跳到他爪子上揪他的毛：“ねNINO我好像要搬家。”  
二宫耳朵一晃：“我知道。”  
大野坐下来，垂着脑袋说道：“怎么办啊我不想搬……”  
“你爸妈都搬了，你还能一直留在这里？”  
“反正整修又不一定整到我家……也不是找不到他们……”  
二宫眯起眼睛，突然抬起大野坐着的爪子，把他拎到眼前瞪他：“你不是对那个松本不舍得吧？”  
大野愣愣地看了他几秒，脸上明亮起来，站起来揉他的鼻尖：“啊NINO你好厉害怎么发现的我自己都不知道。”  
“少来。”二宫把他的手拍下去：“你到底什么毛病，看人家长得好看看了三十年还真喜欢上了？”  
“没有啊，就算你对相叶君那样子，如果有一天他不见了，也不会觉得高兴吧。”  
哼。二宫撇撇嘴，没说话。  
平常还好好的怎么这时候就这么傲娇。大野腹诽。

不管怎么舍不得，家还是要搬的。毕竟只能看不能吃的美色和实际利益比起来还是后者重要一点。  
可是大野总觉得不太好，虽说松本都不一定记得他，好歹人家也救过自己一次，加上这么多年或多或少的免费洗眼睛福利，也占了人家庭院挺长时间的地方，总该是表达一下自己的谢意。  
他这么一条一条给自己找着理由，边说服着自己边蹑手蹑脚走在榻榻米上。

他手里抱着给松本的留言和一捧山樱，在晨光中摸到松本枕边，看着松本的睡脸发愣。  
他专门找了蒙蒙亮的清晨来跟松本告别，因为知道松本早上不容易起来，所以看得也很肆无忌惮。  
和那天没什么差别的说不定能兜住大野身体的长长睫毛，有点坑坑洼洼但足够白皙的皮肤，嘴角莫名色气的小痣，还有看上去很好亲的柔软嘴唇。  
和之前很多次一样，他又看着这张脸发起呆来。  
和樱井路线不一样的好看，嗯。  
不管是额头还是眉毛，不管是鼻子还是嘴巴，不管是安静睡相还是蹙眉初醒……嗯？

大野眨巴几下眼睛。  
松本眯着眼瞪着他。  
大野又眨巴几下眼睛。  
松本皱着眉从被子里伸出手揉了揉眼睛。

诶呦喂怎么醒了。  
大野吓得退了几步一屁股坐到榻榻米上。  
松本从被子里爬起来，眉头始终纠在一起。  
低血压好可怕吵醒低血压好可怕。大野抖着手颤巍巍把东西放下，希望能逃走时松本因为刚睡醒不想动能放他一马。

被拎着衣领拽回去的时候大野想果然这小子就是一瑕疵必报的恶魔。  
“早、早上好。好久不见……”大野举着手努力作出笑脸和松本打招呼。  
松本按着眉心，回忆了一下：“大野桑……？”  
大野软乎乎的冲他露着小虎牙：“对，就是我。大野智。”  
“……你，这么早有什么事吗？”  
松本的表情明显就是在说这么早来打扰我睡觉你到底哪里不对劲是想死吗，大野一个寒战，没敢说话，手在半空中划拉半天，往地上指了指。  
松本也注意到那张小纸条和山樱花，把大野放到地上，捡起小纸条挑开看了看。

上面就一句话：“给你的，谢谢。”  
……什么鬼？  
什么就给他的？这小捧花？为什么要把这个给他？再说为什么要谢谢他？  
松本看着这纸条一头雾水，低头伸手把又要跑的大野拎过来：“大野桑，这是什么意思？”  
“……字面意思啊怎么了……”他抓抓头发，两只脚在空中晃了晃，想回头看看自己写的纸条。他想说的都好好写进去了啊为什么会看不懂。  
松本想了想把大野放在自己被子上，理了理思绪以后低下头看他，选了最主要的问题：“为什么要给我这个？”  
“因为要告诉你上面的话啊。”大野一脸理所当然。  
“……那为什么要跟我说这些话？”  
“因为我要走了。”  
松本的表情这才有了些变化，挑高眉毛问道：“为什么你要走？”  
大野脚尖在被面上画圈：“因为你们家要整修，我们可能会被发现，所以只能搬家。”  
松本愣住了。

大野低着头呆了一会儿，听松本也没说话，估计着大概自己是自作多情，松本也不会在乎自己走还是留，估计着估计着又心酸起来，轻声说了句“那我就走了”转身想爬下被子。  
第三次被拎回去时大野忍不住翻了个白眼。  
拎习惯了是怎样。  
松本让他站到自己手掌里，举到自己眼前，神情前所未有的认真。

“大野桑，要住到我这里吗？”

“诶？”

题外话②  
相叶第一次遇见二宫是在他还是屁大小孩啥也不懂的五六岁，因为是二宫是看门的而松本是在屋里坐着等人的，严格算起来他们俩认识的时间应该比相叶和松本相识的时间还长。  
还是个小屁孩的相叶看见心理年龄已经比自己翻了几番的二宫，兴高采烈扑了过去。  
当时正在挖坑数自己攒的骨头数的开心的二宫没多想就照自己头上的手来了一口。  
大野离得老远就听见凄惨一嗓子。  
之后相叶和二宫的交际史几乎就是部闻者落泪听者伤悲的血泪史。  
大野觉得奇怪，二宫平日顶多吐槽打人打狠一点，没见对谁这么欺负过。  
松本也觉得奇怪，相叶闲着没事往他们家跑最先去看门口那只看门犬，被吼被咬被挠被踹被抢挨个来一遍，完了还乐呵呵地回来。

过了很多年以后他拿这件事跟自己的恋人提，非常不解地问为什么。  
大野懒洋洋赖在被窝里，光裸的手臂伸出来指指庭院里正扑蝶一样扑着相叶咬的二宫：“其实相叶ちゃん很多时候都控制不了自己力道，揉头都可以把NINO按地上的。”  
“所以呢？”松本牵过他的手放在自己手心里握住。  
“NINO可是被欺负了都要嫌弃对方手段低级的ドS。”大野笑了笑头缩进被子里，“跟润君这种想尝试生孩子有多痛的伪S不一样。”  
“喂。”松本笑着拍了拍被。“好意思说我？昨天晚上说怎样都行现在起不来床的是谁？”  
ふふ…大野在被子里扭了几下，躲开松本的手。  
反正润君也会照顾我的，对吧？

 

六.  
如果能把大野的脑袋用电脑显示屏可视化，大概此刻界面正卡在“系统提示：陌生人松本润向你提出请求‘同居’，确定要接受吗？”上一动不动。

而且选项怎么看都只有“是”和“同意”。

吡吡吡，进度条前进了一点，又跳出来两个界面。

“论为什么接受和松本润同居的理由”和“论为什么不能接受的理由”。  
下面都只有一句话：因为他是松本润。

大野这时候居然还有闲心自己检讨自己：花这么长时间想这两个理由居然就这么一句话主机实在该更新版本了。

松本的表情由认真转为平静然后隐隐透出些不耐烦。  
可以理解，毕竟身为一个人类，出于些许的愧疚，提出一个对对方完全没有坏处的邀请，却被一脸为难地待机晾了这么长时间，任谁也不会怎么愉快。  
大野稍微回过些神来，才发现自己正被一种似乎随时都要把他吞进肚子里的神情瞪着，连忙开口解释：“不、我不是觉得你的提议不好…那个，可是、我……你看——”  
……这叫什么解释。  
他急得两手并用在空中比划，半天也没说出什么好的理由来。  
总不能说我们总共就见了两次面我认为进展也太快了而且某些人还觉得我对你别有用心你不能自己给自己招狼（？）吧。

松本微微拧起眉：“既然是我们害得你不得不搬家，作为补偿，在我这里暂时住一段时间，等整修完再回去，这样不好吗？”  
大野垂下肩膀，试图再挣扎一下：“不，没什么不好的……可是不会给你添麻烦吗？”  
松本这才露出笑意，伸出食指比划了一下大野的身高：“我觉得以大野桑的尺寸想给我添麻烦都很困难。”  
能别提身高吗好像你长的很高似的我要是能变成人类一定比你高啦！大野嘴唇哆嗦两下，破罐破摔地握住松本的手指：“……那就多多指教了。”

顺带一提之后在大野真的变成人类仍旧要微仰起头看着松本时感慨了很长时间苍天不公。

松本咧开嘴微笑着点点头：“嗯。大野桑也多多指教。”  
“…………”  
大野觉得有点晕。  
明明就是普普通通一个有点歪的笑容，怎么这么晃眼。

“说好的别被美色迷惑呢？感情你之前那些决心全被我吃了不成？”  
二宫狠狠一爪子拍在大野头顶上，一个劲地数落他：“你是不是又看见人家就走不动道了，给我想清楚好吗，你难道不知道要真住进人类的家里有多容易被发现吗？”  
大野还处于被晃得晕乎乎的状态，坐在雏菊花花盘上望着碧蓝的晴空嘴角不自觉翘起老高，被打了也只是黏糊糊地哼了一声，没搭理他。  
樱井想爬上去直接和大野说话，看看高度又放弃，绕着花茎转了几圈，语气也很焦急：“是啊智君，你又不像我可以变成仓鼠的样子，被发现也没关系。要是松本以外的人类看见你，谁知道会对你做出什么事来，太危险了。”  
二宫直接把樱井拎起来扔到花盘中央，指着吓得脸都僵了的樱井说道：“看清楚一点，这张才是你喜欢的脸，虽然别的地方残念了一点，但比那小子更对你胃口不是吗。要是你指着张脸看就能过日子，那还不如跟他过。”  
大野稍微提起点精神好好看了看樱井的长相，很少见地斩钉截铁说道：“翔君再好看也不能吃。”  
“谁跟你说能不能吃的问题了！”二宫恨铁不成钢又想拍他，这次被躲了过去，拍在花瓣上，高空中一阵晃悠，倒把樱井晃得双爪着地僵硬地抖成一团，还很努力地进行说服大业：“没关系的，要是智君想吃的话我——”  
他也被二宫拍了一下子：“没到需要你舍身取义的地步。”  
大野站起身：“反正已经说好了要住进去了，要是你们能替我去跟松润解释，那我不住也行。”  
这下另两个都不说话了。  
二宫眯起眼睛。称呼什么时候变的。

说实在的，对松本而言，邀请大野住进自己家并没有什么特殊意义，就像大野之前所想，对人类来说这就好像捡失足动物回家，虽然这只小动物会说话还长得和人类差不多。  
不过问女佣“我小时候家里那座玩具小屋在哪”时得到的表情回应还是挺诡异的。

大野在小别墅里上上下下翻了一遍，恨不得蹦起来亲松本一口（没有别的意思）：“真的太感谢了，这到底是怎么做的？”  
松本放下手中的书，回过头看看抱着小拇指指甲大小的平底锅玩得很欢的大野，笑了笑：“只是普通的玩具屋，你喜欢就好。”  
大野扑到柔软的床垫上，翻个身，屁股颠了几下，相当幸福的样子。

趴在窗边看情况的二宫鼻子里喷出一口气，趴在他背上看情况的樱井则摇了摇头。

大野和松本同居这件事就这么定了下来，或者用“包养”来形容更贴切些。

在大野无所事事地被喂了一整周闲饭以后他终于有了这个自觉，捧着圆脸坐在石头上，想自己有什么能回报松本的。

题外话③  
关于二宫和大野的交往史，说长不长说短不短，大概要从大野走出家门捡叶子开始说起。  
二宫当时正在挖坑藏那个月发下来的骨头，眼珠一转瞥到拖着紫苏慢慢往家里走的大野，爪子一按，扣住了大野的裤脚。  
小小人愣愣地回过头：“……诶？”  
然后他就看见一张大嘴冲着他扑过来。

“那时候你为什么会想吃我来着？”大野边从二宫尾巴上滑下来再爬上去，突然问了一句。  
二宫摇摇尾巴直接把他甩下去：“区区一只精灵居然还很大架子似的便挖鼻屎边捡叶子，谁看了也会不爽的。”  
“你不也是，一天到晚窝在小屋里数骨头，明明是看门犬来着，也没见你往门口站过多久啊。”

原本二宫对他这句话想不到什么反击方式，不过很长时间以后，当他在懒洋洋晒太阳的同时抬抬头望见不远处纸窗后腻歪得不行直往外掉粉红桃心的两人时，总要酸酸地暗自嫌弃一句。  
现在不知道是谁一天到晚窝在屋里。


	4. Chapter 4

七.  
晚饭过后，松本正坐在坐垫上看书，大野抓着他裤脚爬到他膝盖上，身后还背着一张小纸片。  
松本从文字间脱离出来，看见大野把那张小纸片展开铺在他膝盖上，还一脸骄傲地朝他看过来。  
他用指尖拾起那张纸，看了看，很不解地问他：“……怎么了？这是什么？”  
大野扬起嘴角，坐在松本的书角上晃悠着两只小脚：“我画的。送给你。”  
“……？”  
松本又仔细地看了会儿，确定实在是什么都看不清，表情渐渐变得迟疑起来。  
大野的嘴角垮了下去。  
“不、不喜欢就算了……”他站起来努力去够松本的手要把自己的画拿回来。  
松本看见大野嘴唇嘟着眉毛皱着，也明白自己大概是惹他不高兴了，突然想到有什么方法能看清，伸出食指把大野按了回去，想了想又直接拎着他衣领把他放在自己脖领后，冲门外喊了一声。  
大野拽着松本的衣领以免自己掉下去，听见拉门响动的声音，然后松本让女佣帮他拿副放大镜过来。

大野在一旁看着自己的画在那块透明的水晶片下映现出大了很多倍的形状，先前不满的情绪早不知抛到什么地方，非常感兴趣地绕着松本的手转了几圈，拉了拉松本的衣袖：“ね，松润，这是什么？好厉害啊。”  
松本笑道：“这是放大镜。大野桑明明就知道钓鱼竿假饵什么的，为什么会不知道这个？”  
顿了顿又说道：“话说大野桑画画很厉害啊，里面还画了很多细致的东西……这幅画花了很长时间吗？”  
大野努力掩饰着笑意，还要作出没什么的表情：“没啊……也就每天画一点，加在一起还好啦。”  
“へェ—…好厉害啊……”松本又看了一会儿，才想起来大野最初说的话：“话说，大野桑，这个真的要送给我吗？不是大野桑重要的画吗？”  
大野很坚持地道：“还可以再画的。这幅送给你就好。”  
松本还是不解：“可是为什么突然要送我这个？”  
大野急得要跳脚：“你，你就当做是房租就好了，让你收下就收下。”  
房租？松本歪了歪头，不禁有些失笑，还是小心翼翼把画收起来，揉了揉大野的头发：“谢谢，我会珍惜它的。”  
“……”大野闷闷地点点头，然后看着松本转身继续看书时微微闪动的睫毛发了会儿呆，也走开做自己的事去了。

相叶走进松本房间时愣了一瞬，脚缩回去，看了看四周情况确认这是松本的房间，才摸着后脑勺疑惑地走进来。  
松本看着他的行动也一头雾水：“你怎么了？”  
“你的房间是不是进了别人？还是你养了什么？总觉得生活感加重了。”相叶四处打量着问道，还皱起鼻子闻了闻。  
这什么恐怖的野性直觉。大野原本躲在窗帘后面，听见这话立马跳出去躲进草丛里，发誓下次再也不要在相叶进门时呆在房间里。

几年以后相叶和大野熟悉起来，某次喝多了，相叶大着舌头揽着大野的肩膀跟他哭：“大ちゃん你还记得不，你刚出现在松本家里时对我老冷淡了，见着我就跑，我都不知道哪惹着你了。”  
“相叶ちゃん我也是有难言之隐的我也不想但习惯很难改啊。”大野也抱着他抽抽鼻子开始哭。  
“都给我冷静一点，”松本伸手把他们分开把大野按自己怀里，“谁让你最开始那么警觉，我都被你吓到了。”说着还去拍相叶的头。  
我不记得有吓到过大ちゃん啊……相叶委屈地趴到桌子上，没过一会儿便开始叽叽喳喳聊起别的事。

 

松本有点勉强地笑了笑，把窗帘又拉严实一点，往后面瞥了眼确定大野出去避风头了，才开口道：“我才没有。你这又是什么事跑我家来了？”  
相叶很顺承地按话题接下去：“还是那些相亲……啊啊好烦我都说了不想这么早结婚了……”  
他一头栽在榻榻米上，呈大字状脸朝下躺着，本来就沙沙的嗓音听起来越发瓮声瓮气：“松润啊，为啥你家就不急着给你找婆家呢？”  
“去你的，你才找婆家你全家都给你找婆家。”松本踢了相叶的腰一脚才想了想回答他：“我只负责这一代的经营，侄子可以继承家业，所以大概他们都不是很急着忙活我的事吧。”  
相叶在榻榻米上扭动了几下：“真好啊……不过我弟弟愿意替我置办家业，让我可以做自己想做的事，也挺好的……”  
“还真乐观。”松本笑笑，“但你总不能一直这么躲着吧，迟早有一天你不是也要成家立业？”  
“在那之前，我决定先把你拖下水。”相叶脸一转冲着他嘿嘿直笑，“我爸妈知道我天天往哪躲，正准备向你家里告状，让你也体验一下相亲的痛苦。”  
“嘿你怎么以怨报德啊？”松本抓着自己手里的账本就要拍他，被相叶躲过去，再打再躲。  
闹了一会儿，相叶又倒下去，这次是正面朝上，突然就用一种很沧桑的语气开口道：“说真的，松润你就没想过找一个人厮守一生吗？和家里要求的传宗接代无关，就是和自己的爱人好好过一辈子。”  
松本呼吸停滞了一个节拍，又笑着拍了拍他的头：“怎么了？不是你的风格啊，受什么刺激了？”  
“就想问问。”相叶也笑起来，看看天色，又跳起来：“我先回去了，家里还有只仓鼠等着吃饭呐。”  
你那不叫饭只能叫定番的麻婆豆腐，你家那只仓鼠也是够牛被你这么喂了几年居然还没对你家伙食绝望。松本话到嘴边，看着相叶的笑容，又默默咽回肚子里。

松本想没想过成家？  
答案是肯定的。  
这人不知道从多少年前就开始在每一个或大或小的场合下许愿说想要自己的房子，10代的时候就敢做梦22岁买房24岁养狗30岁蜜月环游地球，虽说现在31岁连第一步都没完成为了方便管理旅馆还是住在老家，至少可以说明他一直有安定下来的想法。  
但是在松本润想成家的主观条件成立的同时，也不能忽略一些重要的客观条件。  
比如他每天都只能呆在自己家里看看账本算计下旺季要开什么套餐才能创造更多效益。  
比如他作为一个足够器用的丈夫候选的同时也是一个足够挑剔的处女座A型血。  
比如他现在每天和大野联络感情就已经够忙的了……

这什么理由。松本抬起头望望天花板检讨了一下自己。  
难不成要把他找不到对象的理由往大野身上扯吗？  
当然不行。他沉浸在自己思绪中，不自觉摇了摇头。  
大野的确很可爱，虽然据他的话说比自己大了三岁，但不管是软乎乎的笑容还是性格都完全和年龄不相符的可爱，和他相处比与女性交往更令松本觉得自在。  
但是不论怎么说身份相差也太多了。倒不是松本对自己人类的身份有什么自满，但毕竟就连个头都差了这么多，说实在的直到现在松本都对自己居然能和大野认识是一件再奇妙不过的事。  
他自己想了一会儿，兀自笑起来。这都什么跟什么，还真的把大野当成可攻略对象考虑起来了。  
他扭头看看睡在小床上窝成一团的大野，轻手轻脚站起来拉暗了灯。  
临躺下前他又借着月光看了眼睡的很香还吧唧了几下嘴的大野，不知怎的又冒出一个想法。

……要攻略说不定也不难。

题外话④  
关于大野和松本同居（误）后初次共眠（误很大）的那个夜晚不得不说的故事（……）。

大野在玩具房子里爬上爬下折腾半天，好容易玩累了，磨蹭磨蹭准备上床睡觉。  
为了大野进出方便，松本直接把玩具屋的大门打开了，外面的人能直接看清房间构造，大野也能直接看见外面的人活动。  
所以在他刚躺下盖好被子一扭头就看见上身脱光了的松本头发都炸起来了。  
“你你你你你你在干嘛？！”  
松本听见大野的声音回过头，大野连忙双手捂脸，指缝间留出好大缝隙，把白花花的胸啊纤细的腰啊都看得一清二楚。  
“大野桑你这是干什么？”松本很好笑地捡起自己睡衣慢腾腾穿好，“我换衣服而已。”  
大野想想也觉得自己反应过度，小圆黑脸红的透透的默默躺回去努力消除记忆。

第二天听完他对整件事形容的二宫嫌弃的不能再嫌弃地拍他一爪子：“你这么多年专注痴汉人家里里外外哪没看过？”  
大野干巴巴地反驳他：“我只是被吓到了好吗没看过这么近的而已…而且再说一遍我不是痴汉是他自己脱光了在窗边晃悠…”  
“怎么他一脱光就赶上你在附近。”二宫翻个白眼，“我看改天你换个名字，叫节操虫好了，别捡什么叶子了，还是对你那点剩得可怜的节操负起责任吧。”  
“NINO你的嘴一天比一天毒了……”大野被击沉直接扑街。

依旧是几年后。  
松本边脱衣服边回头无奈地看缩在被子里只露出双眼睛炯炯有神盯着他的大野：“……你到底什么时候能改了这个明窥的毛病？”  
“潤ちゃん太好看了我直接看会害羞的。”大野顶着被子蠕动了几下，眼神一下都没从松本线条流畅的后背上移开。  
“你这看得也没害羞到哪儿去好吗……”松本无语地赶紧把睡衣穿好以隔绝自家人的热切视线。  
“最近你穿的越来越快了……”大野看着松本转身，扁扁嘴又要往回缩。  
松本掀开被子由上而下审视了一遍扭的衣衫凌乱该露的不该露的都差不多能看见的大野，问他：“你怎么不换？”  
“反正都是要脱的。”大野手一摊，大字型躺好，还冲松本嘟着章鱼吸盘似的嘴，很无辜的看着他。  
“……”  
好吧虽然是事实。

但谁来告诉他曾经那个看他裸个背就羞得恨不得找个洞钻进去的大野智到底哪儿去了！

 

八.  
松本家的女佣最近陷入了深深的困惑。  
要说她困惑什么，自然就是这段时间行为一直很诡异的松本润少爷。  
在空无一人的房间里自言自语的毛病以前倒是也有，没像最近发作的这么频繁，还总是一说就说上很长一段时间，笑声里包含着的温柔她隔着一层拉门听都直起鸡皮疙瘩。找医生来也就是说赶紧给他找个伴，没提到底有什么大问题。  
还有上个月还说要把他小时候的玩具屋放进自己房间，每天拿着镊子夹了湿布把屋子里擦得比他自己房间还干净不说，还不让她接手这项明明就没什么大不了的工作。  
吃饭的时候也是，原来松本少爷只是对摆盘或者火候之类的要求比较严谨，最近不知怎么回事还多了一个每餐必须加一块小面包的毛病，最主要的是松本少爷基本一口不碰，什么样端进去什么样端出来，最多留下米粒大小的牙印，令女佣不禁怀疑这面包是不是用来看着下饭的。  
不过好处也是有的，有时候她进松本少爷房间打扫，会发现挨着玩具屋的小玻璃瓶里放着几片很有艺术感的草叶或是几朵野花，看上去赏心悦目不说，还令房间里多了几分灵气。

她试着在自己房间里摆了摆类似的装饰，始终也没有像那小玻璃瓶里一样的感觉。想着也许可以把已经枯掉的花叶拿走试一试，结果当天晚上松本少爷用万分急切的语气问她是不是碰过了他房间里的东西。  
女佣非常不解，到底是怎么被发现的？好在松本少爷也没计较，只是很严肃地告诉她下次别再这么做。

当然她的困惑是传达不到松本还有大野的心中的。  
因为现在他们正忙着闹别扭。  
起因非常幼稚，是从松本突然的一句话开始的。  
“大野桑，很久之前我就想问你来着，为什么你会这么黑啊？”  
“诶？黑吗？”  
“不黑吗？”他伸出手指拿他的肤色和大野比较了一下：“你觉得你很白吗？”  
“虽然不白啦……”大野摸摸鼻子，“因为我经常去钓鱼啊。”  
钓鱼？松本震惊了。  
“以大野桑的个子来说应该是被鱼钓吧？怎么能钓鱼呢？”  
这句质疑成功的让大野炸毛了。  
之后他们就“虽然不能钓起普通的鱼但是能钓到小鱼干大小的鱼到底算不算会钓鱼”展开了一场激烈的辩论。  
正方辩手大野智，辩论主题是因为喜欢钓鱼只要自己觉得满足就好晒黑也没关系。  
反方辩手松本润，辩论主题是就算喜欢也没必要晒得这么黑而且你个子这么小天天去水塘边谁知道会遇到什么危险。  
辩论持续了半个小时，以松本选手的主动退出告终。  
再说下去也没意思，大野已经口不择言到“既然这样我还不如回去住”的地步了。

松本眯起双眼盯着大野，面色沉郁得仿佛随时都要电闪雷鸣狂风大作。  
半晌也只是黑着脸说了句“随你便”，转身出了房间。  
大野的逞强也就持续到松本还在他视线范围内，拉门刚被关上就一屁股坐回桌子上，抱着膝盖，嘴唇撅起老高。  
坐了会儿，自己站起来进玩具屋收拾起东西。

松本在长廊里站着吹了会儿夜风，自觉冷静下来了，才准备回房间。  
刚进门，就看见辛苦地扛着支毛笔在桌子上脚步不稳地直打转的大野。  
他赶紧走过去把毛笔拿起来以免压垮大野的小身板：“大野桑？”  
大野没理他，甩甩胳膊走到一旁，从一个小包裹里拣出一根草茎，沾了沾墨水就要往桌上铺好的宣纸上写字。  
松本无奈地看他写完一串“这段时间给你添麻烦了”低头背上那小包裹就要往桌子下跳，伸出手接住他，举到自己面前：“大野桑，非得这样吗？”  
大野坐在他手心，还是不安分，直接转过身去背对着他。  
松本就耐心地把手换个方向。大野还是躲，最后躲不过去了，直接扭头，就是不看他。

松本长叹一口气，语气又放柔一些：“大野桑，别闹别扭了好吗？你在这里住着就好，没必要回去的。”  
大野嘟囔了几声，声音太小，松本没听清，问道：“什么？”  
“还不是你说要我回去的！”大野转过头，眼圈通红地瞪他。  
明明就是你自己说的我只是说了随便你再说我是关心你才说最好别去钓那个莫名其妙的鱼无理取闹也有个限度。松本心里攒了一堆的话想说，看着大野湿润程度已达饱和的眼睛，不知怎的脾气也降了下去，顺着他的话道歉：“是，对不起，我不该说那种话，别生气了大野桑。”  
“我没在生气……”大野吸吸鼻子，颓然地坐下去，“我就是喜欢钓鱼嘛。”  
松本很无奈地点点头：“我知道了，以后我不会再对大野桑的兴趣提意见了，只要大野桑高兴，也能保证自己安全就好。”

这之后很多次大野智在大好时光良辰美景春宵一刻（……）时抛下松本为了钓鱼跑去海边时松本都想掐死当时没多想的自己。

于是吵架事件就这么完结了。为了庆祝顺利和好，当天晚上松本提出邀请大野去泡一泡自家温泉。  
大野表示我会淹死的行行好别折腾了。松本表示没关系你躺进木碗里可以漂着玩水。  
大野说……这方法应该可行但是我从小到大没泡过温泉说不定会不适应。  
松本坚持没有关系我家温泉泡起来很舒服的再说我也在绝对不会让你淹死的。  
大野说……那好吧我试试看。

问题就是这么发生的。

在问题发生前一切还是很正常的。  
大野被松本带进更衣室，大野在迅速换完衣服以后偷偷摸摸瞟几眼松本的身体，大野在被放进木碗时试着伸手划拉两下水叫着好烫好烫被松本取笑了一句。松本倒了一点水在木碗里让大野泡着，松本跟大野说了几句话，松本跟大野说了半天没得到回应，松本低头看看木碗发现大野瘫在水里全身通红。  
大野幽幽醒转过来时就看见松本又像是抱歉又像是促狭的眼神。  
我也不知道自己泡温泉这么弱的好吗。大野嘴唇动了动，一点声音都没发出来。  
“大野桑，你这到底怎么回事啊？”松本笑着站起来，“我去给你倒点水喝。”  
大野眼睁睁看见刚从温泉里出来，似乎还冒着热腾腾蒸汽的胸膛在自己面前一闪而过，眼前一花又晕了过去。

松本刚站起来，低头看看，吃了一惊。

“大野桑？大野桑你怎么流鼻血了？”


	5. Chapter 5

九.  
樱井翔是一只很不平凡的仓鼠。

具体说到他有什么不平凡的地方，那就是他已经脱离了平凡的肉体，成了一只仓鼠精。

按说成精的好处应该有不少比如拥有强大的法力或者超凡的智慧甚至延长的寿命，实际上在现代社会各种高级生命的压迫下，呼风唤雨的介于牛A与牛C之间的妖怪已经几近灭绝了，樱井比普通仓鼠多出来的，也只有超出平均值俯视众人类直逼高材生的智商。

再按说，科学技术是第一生产力，能有这么好的脑子，加上不管是仓鼠还是人形长得都很立派，樱井也就算功德圆满了，只要他有这个心思，蒙骗个把人类给自己混一个家里小祖宗的地位也不难。

说不定还能实现一次鼠界的技术革命，若干年后掀起一场人鼠大战改写个历史。

所以每当二宫叼着樱井的后颈把他甩向空中时都会深深感慨好在这只仓鼠也就满足于每天窝在只会喂他吃麻婆豆腐的人家里看个报纸混吃等死的悠闲日子。

 

不过即使是这样不平凡的樱井，也是有着很多平凡烦恼的。

比如恐高，比如明明是为了强身健体却锻炼出一身硬邦邦的肌肉搞得一点仓鼠的样子都没有，比如个子实在太小以至于成天被二宫拿上面两件事调戏，再比如最近越来越魂不守舍的大野总是有一下没一下地扯他尾巴上那点所剩无几的毛。

“智君，你最近到底怎么了？”樱井抱着自己的尾巴躲开大野的手，无奈地把已经问过不下十遍的问题再重复一次。

“……啊？不，没什么啊……”

和之前很多次一样，大野还是迷迷糊糊地回过神来看他一眼，摇摇头，糊里糊涂地回答他一句，然后又恢复到双眼无神的状态伸手去揪樱井的短尾巴。

樱井泪流满面地任他蹂躏自己的尾巴，望天诅咒着把原来虽然偶尔会口头调戏他一两句但总体来说还是很软萌的大野智变成现在这样的罪魁祸首。

那个罪魁祸首还在房间里气氛很好很和谐地相亲。

樱井从草丛里望着松本，不禁腹诽一句：长得挺好的怎么就干出这始乱终弃的事来。

 

尾巴又是一阵痛，樱井转头按着太阳穴（如果仓鼠精有的话），抓住大野的肩膀摇晃几下，很没有风度地吼他：“智君！我知道松本润现在成天相亲都是相叶搞出来的事，但你不能把矛头指向我的尾巴！它是无辜的！”

大野成功地因为这句话回过神了。

紧接着樱井就后悔了。

因为大野抽抽鼻子皱皱小黑脸眼圈就开始红起来。

“我错了我错了智君你冷静点不要激动！”樱井赶紧转身把自己尾巴往大野手里递，“你想揪多久就揪多久只要你高兴怎么揪都行！”

大野却不领情，垂头丧气往草丛里钻，不一会儿就消失了。

樱井看着他走的方向是冲着自己家，只能摸摸自己尾巴，想了想，决定去找二宫商量。

 

“跟他说了多少次别栽进去果然还是……”二宫抚着额，恼恨地叹出一口气。

樱井也很无奈：“问题是已经变成这样了再怎么劝也没用啊。而且智君根本就没什么自觉，大概直到松本开始相亲前还没意识到自己的心情。”

“我想也是，傻乎乎看了人家三十多年还觉得自己不痴汉的结草虫全天下也就他一个了。”

樱井对这个话题不好发话因为他也是住在人类家里，只能负责把话题拉回来：“现在到底怎么办才好啊？”

二宫挠挠下巴突然想到一件事：“他是不是说结草虫精灵可以变成人类来着？”

 

“我问妈妈了……她说的确可以，只要喜欢的人类也喜欢自己就行。”

大野闷闷地鼓着脸颊说道，没让眼睛亮起来的另两只接话，自己继续说：“可是她也说了，要是由结草虫精灵先说出来让对方知道了自己的心情，是不能发生变化的。”

为什么？另两只面面相觑。

想一想又明白过来。哪个童话故事里是女主角自己主动冲破诅咒的？

虽然现在这个是只纯正蓝孩纸的结草虫精灵。

 

再说就算为了拖剧情作者也不可能直接就彼此告个白直奔end对吧。

 

可是喜都喜欢上了，总不能让这点小心思连活跃的苗头都没有就被掐灭在革命的摇篮里。

一只精灵一只动物一只妖怪就这么凑到了一起开始讨论起如何才能让身为人类的松本润喜欢上身为结草虫的大野智的计划。

 

正微笑着应付相亲的姑娘问题的松本突然觉得背后一凉，打了个喷嚏。

 

当天晚上，松本正累得半死倒在榻榻米上数灯光照射下可见的灰尘微粒胡思乱想着啊明天一定要大扫除，就听见一旁有细小的脚步声往自己耳边磨蹭。

“大野桑，你回来了？”松本转了下头往脚步声的方向看，吓了一跳，伸手去接大野背着的东西，“怎么带了这么多花回来？”

大野面色通红抿了抿下唇，憋了许久才从牙缝间挤出一句话：“……送给你的。”

松本看看手里的金盏菊，有些困惑，还是微微笑着摸摸大野的头发：“谢谢。”

大野突然伸手拽住松本的手指，深呼吸一口气，像在下定什么决心似的，嘟起嘴唇在指尖上亲了一口。

然后转身一溜烟跑进小屋里把被子蒙到脑袋上，留下坐在原地发愣的松本。

 

“大野桑？大野桑？”松本回过神，揉揉微微发红的耳朵，过去敲了敲玩具屋的墙壁。

被子隆起的小鼓包动了动，没有出来的意思。

松本好笑地威胁他：“大野桑，你刚才是在干什么啊，不出来说明白我就掀你被子了。”

“……”被子里钻出一个小脑袋，瞪了松本一眼，可惜一头乱毛耳根红红没什么威慑力。

“那个是表示感谢的亲吻。”他煞有其事义正言辞。

松本皱起眉：“你送给我花，怎么想也该是我对你表达感谢吧？”

大野哼哼两声：“那你有本事亲回来啊。”

这对话怎么变得这么诡异了？松本皱着的眉头又纠结几分。

看他没有动作的意思，大野撇撇嘴，又钻进被子里。

 

怎么搞得好像他对不起大野一样？松本越发困惑了。

 

接下来一连几天大野都背着几朵花回来送给松本，无所不用其极地吧唧松本一口，再言语明示或者暗示他亲回来。

松本困惑得不行，倒不是困扰，只是搞不懂大野到底想干什么。干脆某天晚上顺着大野的意思亲了他额头一下，结果害羞到头顶冒烟说不出话的反而是大野。

结果第二天晚上大野没再拿花回来。

松本有点奇怪：“大野桑今天就这么回来了？”  
大野也有点奇怪地仰头反问他：“是啊，有什么不对劲吗？”

也没什么……松本摇摇头，努力忽略心里的一抹异样寂寞的情绪。

 

结果晚上大野抱着枕头被子以视死如归的气势问他能不能一起睡时松本才被震得彻底忘了这码事。

 

十.  
啊，夜空像一碗浓浓的黑芝麻糊。

啊啊，新月像一根刚摘下来的香蕉。

二宫拍了下胡言乱语吟着和智商一点也不相符诡异诗句的樱井的头，念的什么玩意。

我饿啊。樱井哭丧着脸揉揉肚子。相叶君今天晚上不知道跑哪儿去了没给我吃东西。

……那还真是难为你了。二宫摇摇尾巴。

樱井抓抓脸，话说我们在这里蹲着干什么来着？

那小痴汉不是说今天晚上要和松本一起睡么，咱们来看看情况。

对了是有这么回事来着。……不过这窗帘都拉上了我们是要看什么？

等着吧。二宫鼻子里喷出一口气。

 

还真没等多久。

大野从窗子的缝隙间探出头来，一脸死了也值了的兴奋。 

蹲在外面看情况的两只：““……””

还真是好久没看见大野这种表情了。

二宫摇摇头，挑起一边嘴角玩味地笑笑：“我觉得没必要问你到底看见什么了。”

也不用他问，大野就冲出来拉着樱井肚子上的毛好一阵扯：“&*！@#…^￥！！”

“智君，我听不懂你在说什么，”樱井伸手护住自己的肚子，“或许你试着可以冷静一点比如别拽我的毛了……”

二宫直接拎着大野后领把他塞回去：“行了行了，一起睡了就行，春宵一刻值千金，赶紧进去吧。”

……什么就春宵一刻了就这俩的身材比例春字的一横没写完都得把大野压死好吗……樱井心里嘀咕，摸摸肚子。还是回去找东西吃吧别掺和了。

 

大野倒在自己小小的被窝里，枕在阳光气息的枕头上，看着松本的睡颜，不自觉又露出一个松软的幸福笑容。

 

松本没赢过大野被拒绝以后的哭丧脸，只能让大野睡在自己枕头边上，临睡前还跟大野聊了会儿天，聊着聊着就睡了过去。

也不怪他睡得快，大野今天晚上整只虫处于极度兴奋的状态，整个晚上能不能睡着都是个问题。

 

看了一会儿大野自己也有点倦了，眼皮直打架，皱皱眉想想，抱着被子屁股抬抬，蹭到松本旁边，嘟着嘴亲了他一口，又喜滋滋地挪回去盖好被子闭上眼睛。

今天一定能做个好梦，嗯。

 

他睡着了，松本睁眼了。

什么意思？怎么情况？刚才发生了什么？

他本来就是听着窗子那边吱吱嘎嘎的不知道响些什么，被吵醒过来正烦着，想闭着眼睛寻找睡意，然后就感觉嘴唇上软软的一陷。

他疑惑地将眼睛眯开一条缝，就看见大野捂着自己嘴唇笑得餮足缩进被子里。

 

松本第二天一早顶着双黑眼圈有一口没一口地嚼着早饭。

“早上好！”大野笑得眼睛都眯成缝，整只虫全身上下焕发着奕奕光辉，好像年轻了十岁。

“早上好……”松本有气无力回答他。

今天低血压怎么这么严重？大野想着。

你倒是精神不错啊。松本恶狠狠咬了一口鸡蛋。

 

相叶雅纪觉得这几天松本不太对劲。

虽说平常这个处女座A型血也不太对劲，连进他家门摆个鞋都一大堆要求，不过这几天的不对劲尤为严重。

天天估计睡眠质量不高精神不好也就得了，还有事没事总盯着他嘴发愣，不知道到底什么毛病。

 

在不知第多少遍被用一种令人毛骨悚然的眼神盯了半天以后，相叶终于忍不住了。

不在沉默中爆发就在沉默中被压，他可没有被压的觉悟。

“松润啊你到底最近什么毛病要是缺女人了你直说兄弟给你找去啊你能不能别总是这么看着我我虽然不想快点结婚但也不想跟你过一辈子啊虽然你还真挺贤惠的持家也很有一套……”

他还没说完，就被松本伸手把嘴捂上了：“你才什么毛病，而且什么就贤惠持家了？”

相叶杏眼眨巴几下，隔着一层皮肉声音里还有几分不解：“那你这几天怎么回事？”

这一提松本又开始发愣，不仅是眼神变得呆滞，耳朵还染上了几分红。

相叶无奈地把他的手拉下去，伸手在松本眼前晃一晃：“……到底是怎么了呀这是？”

 

“相叶君，我问你，你被人亲过吗？”

“反正肯定没被男人亲过。”相叶搓搓隔壁，嗯，刚才那眼神整起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

怎么偏偏就回了句这个……松本扶额。

“……我也不想被亲啊…也不是，倒也不是不想……也不对……”他又开始自己叨咕起来。

 

相叶觉得没意思，决定出门找看门犬玩去。

虽说还是一如既往不被待见，相叶还是很欢快地举着骨头跟他自得其乐地聊着天：“你说人怎么总是自己给自己找麻烦呢？像你们一样什么也不用考虑多好。”

你倒是本来也没在考虑什么，二宫无聊地抖抖耳朵。

“我都不知道松润在烦些什么，他也不说，别人怎么知道呢？别人不知道，要怎么解决问题呢？问题解决不了……”

二宫不忍心听他再这么口干舌燥废话半天还想不出个解决方案，懒洋洋伸出爪子在地上划拉了两下。

相叶很惊奇地摸摸他后背：“你还会画画啊好厉害！”

……拜托你重点放错了！二宫扭头冲他吼了一声。

相叶无辜地笑笑，揉揉二宫的头，如他所愿低头研究起他的画：“这是什么……心？心形图案？什么意思？”

想了一会儿突然跳起来：“啊对了！松润那个明显就是思春期的样子啊！”

二宫以悲悯的目光目送相叶嘴里嘀咕着“既然这样就更应该让他多相几次亲”离开，撇撇嘴。

嘛，反正他该传达的都传达到了。

 

大野抱着今天刚找到的树叶刚想踏进房间，就听见一阵熟悉的略显沙哑的声线。

他几乎要按着这段时间形成的“相叶来了，快跑”的条件反射拔腿逃走，就听见松本口中蹦出了一个词：“相亲？”

他定住脚步，有些迟疑地望着房间里的两个人。

然后他就看见松本凝重地点了点头。

 

相叶心满意足地长舒一口气：“我就觉得你应该这么做，放心好啦，只要找到对心意的女孩子，你就不会再多想啦！”

松本点点头，说的也是，虽然大野对他到底是什么心思他不明白，但他可以确信自己现在对大野有些奇怪的想法，要抑制这种想法，大概只能找回自己初心多和女性交往看看了。

相叶说完话，就转身回自宅去了。松本也没拦他。

 

不过要是他知道相叶这一个提议会带来的后果，就不会让他走了。

他会喊住他，先狠狠拍一下他的头，再给他一个熊抱。

 

 

今天大野回家的时间莫名其妙的晚啊……松本望着天花板胡思乱想着。

该不会是遇到什么危险了吧？他突然想到这个，立刻就坐不住了，站起来往窗边走了几步，突然就愣住了。

他到底是在以什么身份关心大野？

说互帮互助，大野也没帮他做什么，而且他也不觉得自己为大野成为过什么助力。

说是朋友，哪有会想要亲吻对方的亲友？

按说他们两个从相遇开始算起就相当于各种机缘巧合作用下的奇迹，走到今天这一步，也不知该用什么方式来概括其中的因缘。

……说是命运不知道会不会太过矫情。松本不自觉咧开嘴笑出声。

 

窗子被拉开的一道缝隙间有个小小的身影挤进来，垂头丧气的也不知道在想什么。

松本蹲下来：“大野桑，你回来了？今天好晚啊。”

大野抬起头看看他，勉强地笑了笑：“……嗯，我回来了。”

松本自然地伸出指尖揉揉他的头发：“你精神不太好，发生什么事了吗？”

大野猛地退了一步，避开松本的手指。

 

松本愣住，食指还呆呆举在半空中。

大野看见他神色，心里难受的不行，只能低头匆忙说了句抱歉，咚咚咚跑回玩具屋，蒙头睡起觉来。

松本看着那被子里鼓起来的小包，不知怎的也生不出逗他的心情，嘟囔一声“心情不好也没必要迁怒吧”扭头也不去理他。

大野窝在被子里，脸上心上都是皱缩一片。

为什么就是不能察觉到呢？

为什么就是不明白他的心情呢？

 

他接下来几天眼看着松本天天与不同的女孩子见面，这种心情就更翻涌着恨不得自己从他口中蹦出来摆在松本面前。

最后干脆就变成怨念地重复“为什么还不跟我告白”之类的问题。

他心情差成这样，负责倒追计划策划部分的两只自然也不愉快。

二宫自然知道到底怎么就出了这些事，也没说是自己给相叶提了该往哪里想的方向，陪着大野一起埋怨松本，装的跟没事犬一样。

樱井看不过去，把大野拽到眼前摇他肩膀：“智君你还是清醒一点吧！”

大野拍拍他：“翔君……我头晕。”

樱井赶紧收回爪子合十谢罪状：“那真是对不起。”

“可是智君你好好想想啊，松本润再怎么说也是一个正常人类，就算你成为人类，也和他一样是男人，你们两个要怎么才能一直走下去啊？”

大野瞪着樱井的大眼睛，瞪着瞪着自己气势弱下去。

“那我该怎么办啊……”他低下头撅着嘴，脚尖踢踢踩着的石头。

 

二宫吐出自己嚼着的草根：“依我看松本润对他也不是一点都不在乎，说不定就是欠了最后一把火呢。”

 

松本按着自己太阳穴，拉开门走进房间。

今天见的这位小姐姓什么来着？小栗还是中村？

大野今天又跑哪儿去了？

他回过神，又狠狠按了两下。

怎么又想到他了？

 

自那天大野跟他闹别扭开始，他们就再没说过什么话，大野每晚回了房间就直奔玩具屋睡觉，松本也搞不懂哪里招惹了他，到最后反而变成一场赌气大赛，像谁先开口就输了一样。

也不知道什么时候是个头。反正松本是相当不满这个状态。

他正想着，看见大野背着什么东西走进来，把那张纸片放到他脚边，就走进玩具屋开始收拾起自己的东西。

松本用他的眉毛都能猜出来大野又想做什么了。

 

他觉得自己头疼又加剧几分：“……大野桑，你又要回家了？”

什么叫“又”，你说明白什么叫“又”……！大野刚想回头跟他理论，一想这说不定就是最后一面，又迟疑起来。

他就这么沉默着继续收拾行李，松本看着他背影禁不住无名火起，伸手拎他后颈衣领：“大野桑，你到底有什么问题不能说出来吗？”

我说出来就更解决不了了！大野直挥手拍松本手指，看他还不放开，急的恨不得回头咬他一口。

松本见他这样也无奈，放开手指想跟他好好说话，大野却抓起包裹一溜烟往窗外跑。

 

再跑也跑不出去。

 

松本一下子给他抓回来。

大野声音里都是哭腔：“你、你就不能让我回去吗？”

“你不能把话说清楚再走吗？至少让我知道到底为什么。还有你到底想去哪儿啊？”

大野一口咬住松本手心：“我去哪里又不用你管！你又不喜欢我干嘛管我那么多！”

松本吃痛松开他衣领,大野又顺着他衣袖往下爬。

 

又被拎回来。

 

松本眼神狐疑：“……你刚才说什么？”

大野脸上一片红：“别让我再重复一遍啦！快点放开！”

“……你刚才是不是说了‘喜欢’？”

“我才没有你听错了！”

松本笑意越发深了，继续逼问他：“你为什么那天晚上亲了我？”

大野呆住一瞬立刻跳起来：“你怎么知道的？……不对我没有我没亲过你！”

松本觉得距离自己的目的就差最后一个问题了：“……大野桑，你为什么会觉得我不喜欢你？”

 

“……”

大野的动作停下来，表情变得小心翼翼起来，湿润的眼底暗藏着惊慌和几点希望。

嘴唇蠕动着挤出一句问题：“那……你喜欢我吗？”

 

再一次接吻的时候大野有点飘飘然。虽然有种时刻都可能被松本张开口吞进去的危机感。

 

松本也是小心控制着力道免得压到大野，吻着吻着突然觉得有点不对劲。

身下突然冒出个活人，搁谁身上也要吓个好歹。

 

他刚想抬头看看到底怎么回事，就被一双胳膊缠着脖子拉了下去，再次彼此双唇相贴。

“你变成人类了？”他惊讶问道。

大野眼睛眯成一条缝，笑得软糯：“润君就算我变大了你的脸看起来还是好浓啊。”

“……少说我你自己脸上那个坑是怎么回事？”

 

变化已经完成。大野不再有什么顾忌，挂在他身上亲他耳朵：“润君最喜欢你了！”

松本有点害羞，还是没掩饰自己喜悦，按住他亲回去：“嗯，我也最喜欢你了。”

 

房间里甜腻腻的空气都要扩散到庭院里。二宫喷了一口气，翻个白眼不再看他们。

樱井也很有默契地仰头看天。

 

啊啊，今天也是好天气。

 

END.


	6. Chapter 6

【番外 微热】  
上文我们讲到，大野智成功变成人类和松本润平起平坐有了相爱的本钱。

本来这个故事到这里已经可以完结了。或者说它应该就在这里完结了。

可是松本先生表示不服，好不容易熬了2w多字不给我一个开动的机会你开什么玩笑。

大野先生也表示不满，我哭都哭了鼻血也流了都绅士成这样了还不让我临门一脚实在太有始无终。

作者也表示不愉快，题外话进展比你们两个快了不知道多少梗都要用完了初夜都写过了（？）怎么还要加餐太不厚道。

……既然梗都用完了，那就回收利用一下也没什么好说的。

 

所以大野被松本半胁迫半诱哄地送进更衣室时也没什么好说的。

 

临进去的时候他又反应过来，扒着门死也不动弹：“我明明就很苦手的啊对温泉……！”

松本一根一根掰他手指：“衣服都脱了人都进来了你就认了吧给我进去！”

于是大野进了水，还是被强行按进去的那种。

最开始他还扑腾挣扎了几下，没过一会儿热气蒸腾中自己就蔫了下去，缩在池子边上幽幽地喘息。

整个温泉里就他们两个人，奶白色雾气笼罩着水面，朦朦胧胧隔开他们之间的距离。

松本突然就觉得太过安静有些诡异，划水移过去凑到大野旁边：“さとし？还好吗？”

大野瞥了他一眼，一言不发地仰过头靠在池边石块上，呼吸的声响裹着水音，粘腻的不行。

松本被他酡红的脸色和漂亮的肩颈曲线勾得心痒，贴过去想亲他，被大野皱着眉推开了。

“会晕……你别在这闹……”

有些尖利的指甲轻轻划在松本肩膀上，推拒的力气也微弱得好像初生的猫崽儿一样，已经是随时失去意识都不奇怪的幼弱模样了。

啊啊好可爱……！松本心里瞬间被各种糟糕的妄想填满，强压下去几分躁动，翘起嘴角抓着大野的指尖亲了亲。

大野纠着的眉毛一点也没放松，抵抗倒是微弱起来，分不清是心理作用还是热晕过头。

松本笑声埋在喉间，从他眉头吻到鼻尖再贴上嘴唇，像要融化交合般地粘腻互换吐息，缠着大野发烫的舌尖卷过每一处黏膜，直到大野几乎要窒息了才稍微分开一点，紧接着又吻上去。

大野脑子晕乎乎的，只觉得难受却又十分舒服，叹出一声发颤的喘息，自发地缠上松本的身体，腰部贴在一起磨蹭，隔着的水温若有若无。

松本很满意地接受了无声的邀请，手指挽着水在大野身上游移，在他乳首上揉捏了几下以后就直接向下摸去直奔主题。

 

要不然八成大野做到一半真的会晕倒。

 

手指探进去的时候大野呜咽了一声，缩起身体很可怜地喊松本名字说不要。

你少来，松本咬他耳朵，从第一次你就一直在说不要结果根本就是告诉我不要停。

谁知道你一上来就要吃干抹净嘛一点心理准备也没让做，大野扁扁嘴。

探到第二个指节，松本才稍微了解了一点大野感受到的热度，内壁纠缠上来的时候牵连着温和却近乎烧灼的暧昧热量，拥有意识一般自发咬着松本的手指不放开。

大野本人却是一点没自觉，咬着下唇还掩不住声音，双眼湿润得像温泉奶白色雾气凝聚在里面。热水在指头活动之间侵入进去，他猛地抬起腰搅起一片水花：“好烫！”

松本抿起唇，使坏地将手指微微张开。  
又有水涌进来，好像要烫伤一样疼痛却又夹着无法言表的快感。大野发出的呻吟声近似哽咽，手脚使不出力气，只能恨恨地拿牙齿咬眼前的锁骨泄愤，结果刚咬上去自己先软了气息，微尖的虎牙在松本白皙的皮肤上划了一道，接着就是晶亮的水渍，几滴唾液顺着他胸口滑下去。

松本闷哼一声，抽手摸摸大野的下身，比水温还烫，暗自念了句就算我是伪S至少你肯定是个真M，把他的腿抱起来环在自己腰上，稍微抬高了点大野的身体让他大半身子出了水面，才将自己慢慢压进去。

大野的叫声已经是含糊不清微弱得只剩喘息了，上身躺在石块上，微尖硬的触感硌在肩胛骨，脑袋熏的晕乎乎的，只能凭借模糊不清的视线捕捉松本的肩膀将自己像八爪鱼一样挂上去。

明明都没剩什么力气了，松本有点好笑，怎么还能这么缠人。

感觉就像本能驱使一样。

 

大野仰躺在石块上承受着撞击，呼吸吞吐着的都是淡淡温热的雾气。

已经分不清到底是哪边更热了。水温还是体温。

他也没有区分的能力，能调动起来的几点精力全都被松本的进攻挤进大脑深处某些激发暧昧情愫的部位，轻微一个动作都足以引起他好一阵战栗。

更何况现在他还直往大野最薄弱的地方顶弄。每碰到那里就是一声甜腻的喘息。

就算已经只有随着动作晃动的小腿时不时会跌进水里，大野还是觉得自己眼前发白几近失去意识，好不容易巴着松本脖颈勉强挤出句“润君もう无理”，就被扣着腰保持着插入的状态抱了起来。

体内的凶器挺进前所未有的深度，还在随着走路的节奏碾压在内壁上。大野一下子连呼吸都忘了方式，搂着松本肩膀也不敢撒手，有些尖厉又软弱地喊着他的名字，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉下来。

松本把大野小心地放在更衣室长木椅上，才看见大野困在情欲里找不到出口的恍惚模样，本来就充斥着细腻情意的心里又是一软，俯下身吻吻他眼皮上的小痣，下身的动作越发温柔。

他腰摆动得有些慢，但每次总会在最深的地方停留一会儿，小幅度晃动着在肠壁上一寸寸地磨，还要与大野抢夺他口中那点本就稀薄的空气，舌尖纠缠着，稍微退开一点，大野已经是将将要晕过去的模样了。  
大野朦胧视野里只剩下松本白皙皮肤上嫣红的痕迹，忍不住凑上去又在肩窝里留了个纪念，才辛苦喘息着射出来。

意识也随着热量流失渐渐模糊不清。

 

身上还有点粘腻的触感，松本嫌弃地想着一会儿一定要好好收拾收拾，手里的扇子倒是没停下。

大野慢腾腾翻了个身，声音沙哑似乎不只是压在木椅上说话的缘故。

……下次再也不要进温泉了……

嗯嗯好你不愿意进就不进。松本随口应付着，很熟练地揉揉他的腰，继续扇风事业。

 

反正以后的日子还长着，谁知道呢？


End file.
